thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Gina Gold
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ Gina Gold was a character in The Bill between 2002 and 2008. Biography Background Gold joined the Met in 1983, but was sidelined soon after a bank job. She had a relationship with her Sergeant, Adam Okaro, however she ended it when she was diagnosed with menopause. She knew Adam wanted kids, but she never gave him the choice. She only told him this in 2002, when Adam became her Superintendent at Sun Hill. She also had a brother, Richard, who worked with Gold's school friend Marilyn Hendry. Dicky was arrested and jailed for a gas station raid Hendry organized, and he later killed himself in his cell. Gold became an Inspector in 1993 (according to Jack Meadows). She transferred to Sun Hill in 2002 after the station fire, on the back of a reputation as a hard as nails thief-taker. She immediately found herself on the end of an official complaint, when she kneed a gaybasher in the testicles. In early 2003 she started showing how she could force out officers she despised; the first being Gemma Osbourne. After messing up on an armed robbery, Gold set her sights on former friend Gemma. When Gemma let two asylum seekers bound for deportation go, Gold told Gemma to resign. After a screaming match, Gemma walked out. Gold found herself arrested in mid 2003, after a drinking match she went on was rigged by competitive friend and opponent Dale Smith, saw her on a drink driving charge after crashing her car the day after. Smith rigged the result, much to Gold's fury, however, she walked off the charges. In 2004 after a bank raid went downhill, resulting in the death of the manager, Smith was accused of raping Gold's former friend Kerry Young. After drawing it out for as long as possible, Young dropped the allegations. However, Gold decided she wanted Young out, especially when she compromised an operation into another nemesis of Gold; Irene Radford. Gold told Young she wanted her out, but Young was untimely killed in the arms of Smith, who had revealed his feelings for Young. Gold dropped resentment and gave a moving speech at Kerry's funeral. She had a brief relationship with CPS lawyer Jonathan Fox in 2004, during which she went on an African safari. It ended when Jonathan discovered commitment was not on the cards, as she gave away a free wedding reception to June Ackland and Jim Carver. Gold was held hostage by Irene Radford as her empire crumbled; and after a chase, a hold out at a house and a standoff at an airfield, Radford was gunned down by a resentful Rob Thatcher, looking to avenge the death of his father at the hands of Radford, with Thatcher in turn taken out by CO19. Gold's iron lady image started to crumble when she was diagnosed with cancer after the 2005 Sun Hill Fire, and she revealed it to Okaro at the funeral of his wife and children. Gold supported her grieving friend, but couldn't take the pressure when he took leave. After being suspended for drinking on duty (actually as a scapegoat for botched armed raid by Acting Super Amanda Prosser), Gold met Smith and revealed she had lost her cancer. At Sun Hill's 50th anniversary, which Gold attended with Okaro, Gold acted as negotiator when a grieving father took several officers hostage in CID. Okaro said he'd take the reigns if Gold returned. Gold did, and immediately looked to bring down another 'duff' officer; PC Amber Johannsen. After making her feel inferior and useless, along with the failure of Amber's probationary exams, Amber quit. When Okaro was promoted again, to Borough Commander, Gold clashed with new Superintendent John Heaton. His zero tolerances methods were looked down upon, as were his attempts to pension off older officers. When Heaton convinced a rape victim to sit with her attacker in attempts to force a confession, she gained respect for her new boss. Gold had another brief relationship with married barrister Peter Harris. Gold liked the idea of not having to commit, but when Harris was abducted, he left his wife on the revelation of their relationship, but Gold felt he should've stayed with her, and pushes him away. Gold slowly started to feel officer's deaths when PC Honey Harman was shot dead. She was stunned when 22 year old Billy Rowan was killed on his first day as probationer. During the incident, she had a bullying complaint filed against her by PC Emma Keane. The pair worked a rape case and bonded, and Keane dropped the allegation, but Gold took leave under advice of the Fairness at Work team. When Keane was killed, Gold started to collapse. She reprimanded Sergeant Callum Stone & PC Sally Armstrong for heroically rescuing a woman from a car in the River Thames, but revealed she didn't want to fill out a risk assessment after death file again. When Smithy was held hostage at a school, Gold finally cracked, and decided she'd resign. Gina was mentioned in 2010, when Smith mentioned to Stone they'd had a drink together, implying the pair stayed in touch after she resigned. Service Record 2002- Joins Sun Hill 2002- Official complaint for assaulting a suspect 2003- Arrested for drink driving 2005- Suspended for drinking on duty 2007- Bullying allegation from PC Emma Keane 2008- Emma Keane Death 2008- Stressed by deaths and concerned about more 2008- Resigns when Smithy is held hostage Family and Relationships Family * Unnamed mother and father * Richard 'Dicky' Gold (deceased) Friendships/Partners * Adam Okaro (ex-boyfriend, 1980s, became close friends when Okaro served at Sun Hill between 2002 & 2006). * Johnathan Fox (ex-boyfriend, 2004)- Gina and Jonathan had a brief fling, but he wanted a more serious relationship. * Peter Harris (ex-boyfriend, 2006-2007)- A married barrister, their relationship ended when Peter was abducted and their affair was exposed. * Dale Smith (close friends)- When Smithy returned in 2003 after two years at SO19, he became more professional, and Gold liked his professional attitude to the job, and were friends up to and beyond her resignation in 2008. Smith mentioned her in series 26, saying they went for a drink. * Samantha Nixon (close friends)- Both were busy women, who had a professional attitude for the job. Nixon was also an Inspector between 2002 & 2003, and 2007 & 2009. * Cass Rickman, Kerry Young, Roberta 'Robbie' Cryer & Gemma Osbourne- The five girls used to go on drinking parties but slowly disbanded; Cass was murdered, Kerry and Gina fell out when Kerry nearly wrecked a rape case in court, Robbie was fired after ignoring an urgent assistance call on her first day in CAD and Gemma resigned after messing up on several cases. * June Ackland- The pair clashed in Gold's first year, as Ackland headed the Community Safety Unit, but by Ackland's retirement in 2007, the pair had established a strong working relationship. Main Storylines 2002- Complaint for assaulting a suspect 2002- Faces old nemesis in armed robbery case. 2003- Caught drink driving. 2004- Relationship with Johnathan Fox 2004- Goes head to head with another nemesis; crime boss Irene Radford. 2005- Gets cancer, has treatment 2005- Suspended for drinking on duty 2005- Hostage situation 2006- Nightclub disaster 2007- Bullying allegation 2008- Emma Keane Death and Fallout 2008- Resigns NotesCategory:Sun Hill Personnel * Gina is seen driving an Area Car in Episode 098, meaning she had a license from her earlier days as a PC and Sergeant. * Her boyfriend Peter Harris, in 2006 & 2007, was portrayed by Peter Guinness, who is married to Gina's actress, Roberta Taylor. Category:Inspectors Category:Sun Hill Personnel/Uniform Category:Area Car Drivers Category:Police Officers